The present invention relates to a reciprocating power tool, and more particularly, although not exclusively, to a reciprocating power tool having an anti-jamming mechanism.
Reciprocating power tools such as hedge trimmers are often used in gardening. Hedge trimmers can generally be divided into two categories, manual type and motorized type. Whilst some gardeners may still rely on the manual type trimmer, motorized trimmers are gaining momentum in the market in replacing manual trimmers as motorized trimmers can trim faster and with much less effort for any given hedge trimming job.
Whilst motorized trimmers can offer a number of distinctive advantages over manual trimmers, they are not free of problems. One common problem encountered by users of motorized trimmer is the jamming of the blades during gardening works. Specifically, if a tree branch or other hedges is brought into the region between the cutting blades of a hedge trimmer during use, the branch may cause the trimmer to jam. Significant effort is required to un-jam the hedge trimmer and hence the efficiency of gardening works will suffer as a result of the jamming.